


Missing in the Witching Hour

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: SpookyOQ 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cemetery, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, SpookyOQ 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The swoop in his belly is unsettling, but thankfully clears quickly, and he blinks his eyes several times before taking in the creepy familiarity of the Storybrooke Cemetery in the witching hour a week before Halloween.AKA that time Roland went missing in the witching hour a week before Halloween





	Missing in the Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 October 2019  
Word Count: 1236  
Written for: SpookyOQ 2019  
Prompt: Day 3 - Cemetery, Child, A Death  
Summary: The swoop in his belly is unsettling, but thankfully clears quickly, and he blinks his eyes several times before taking in the creepy familiarity of the Storybrooke Cemetery in the witching hour a week before Halloween.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place roughly in S3-4 in the same verse as "is this the little boy," so that the Underworld SL never happens and Robin never dies. But anything else in canon for these characters up to the Underworld SL is fair game.  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Series: Life with Roland  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had other ideas for this set of prompts, but this is what came out. I wasn't sure if it was going to be a oneshot until Roland chose to call Regina "Mama Regina", and then I realized this would be set in the same verse as "is this the little boy", so I guess that's got an official verse now, which is called "Life with Roland." Enjoy!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you find something I missed, please let me know…

"Robin!"

The frantic tone of her voice pulls him from a deep sleep with a suddenness that leaves him initially disoriented. Sitting up in bed, he squints at the alarm clock to see that it's nearly three in the morning.

"Regina?" he asks, a yawn distorting the final vowel. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Roland's missing."

That wakes him instantly, gets him fighting the covers to stumble out of bed. "He what now? Are you sure?"

She stops in her desperate search for pants and shoes to stare at him with wide eyes. "Of course, I'm sure," she snaps. "Do you think I'm doing this for sport?" Before he can do more than part his lips to reply, she lets out an explosive sigh, shoulders sagging, and continues in a weary, frightened tone. "I woke up to use the bathroom. Something felt off, so I went to check on the boys. I was so sleepy, I forgot Henry's at a sleepover tonight. But when I saw Roland's bed was empty, I started to panic. I checked the whole house and the backyard, but he's not here. His jacket, boots, and backpack are gone, too."

As she explains, Robin wastes no time in pulling on sweats and a hoodie over his wife beater and boxer briefs. Lacing up his sneakers is next, then he grabs his phone. "Finish getting dressed, love, and we'll try to find him. He can't have gotten too far."

"How did he turn off the alarm, Robin? He's five. He can't reach the pad, let alone know the code."

"Finish getting dressed, love, and I'll take another look around the house. You know how he loves to play hide and seek. He probably fell asleep in an unusual spot."

"With his backpack and boots?"

"We'll find him, love."

Robin heads out of the bedroom, checking every conceivable spot Roland could be hiding in. When he checks Roland's room one more time, he sees a piece of paper on the floor next to his son's bed. On it, in Roland's scribble in purple crayon, are nine words that both relieve and terrify him.

_Mama needs me. Went to see her. Love, Roland._  
  
Gripping the paper tightly as he realizes the date, he races to his bedroom, running into his wife in the hallway. "I know where he is. Come on." He shoves the paper into her hand as they head downstairs, grabbing his keys, before she stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Robin, I can us there faster with magic. I just need to know where he is."

"The cemetery."

"The ceme--" She sucks in a breath, and he realizes that she's also figured out the date. "Of course. Take my hand and just relax."

Robin nods and takes her hand, forcing himself to remain calm. He's always found her magic fascinating, but this particular aspect of it is discomforting at best. The swoop in his belly is unsettling, but thankfully clears quickly, and he blinks his eyes several times before taking in the creepy familiarity of the Storybrooke Cemetery in the witching hour a week before Halloween. He bends over to take a deep breath and let the last remnants of dizziness dissipate, watching Regina turn in a circle to seek out their younger son. And then they hear it.

"I know I should be sleeping, Mama, but you sounded sad in my dream. Mama Gina said it's 'portant to make people feel better when they're sad and show them you love them. I love you, Mama, and I love Mama Gina and Papa and Henry. But I miss you, too. Unca Tuck says you're in Heaven with the angels, keeping watch over us. You're not sad cuzza Mama Gina and Henry, are you? Mama Gina said she's sorry you had to go to Heaven and that little boys shouldn't be separated from their mamas and she'd try to bring you back if she could. She promised to be extra nice and give me extra hugs and kisses for you. Is that okay? She said she can't replace you, but she wants to help me 'member you better."

Robin feels the tears slip down his cheeks at the purity and innocence in his son's words. A glance at his wife reveals her overcome with emotion, as well. They have worked so hard to make sure that Roland never feels that Marian is being replaced by Regina in any possible way, that he can still love his Mama and his Mama Gina.

"Roland?" he calls out softly when the boy goes quiet, not wanting to startle him.

"Papa!" Roland calls out happily when he turns to see them. "Mama Gina! You finded my note!"

His words seem to lift the temporary paralysis holding Regina in place and she races to his side to drop to her knees and pull him into a tight hug that Robin can see he easily snuggles into. Robin takes his time to walk over, knowing that his wife will keep their son safe from harm with her magic.

"What were you thinking, Roland?" she asks in a soft tone. Robin can hear the way she restrains herself from yelling at him out of residual fear. "It's the middle of the night and you're supposed to be asleep in your bed."

"Mama was so sad and lonely in my dream." He pauses then, lower lip jutting out as tears glisten in his eyes. "Was I naughty?"

"Sneaking out without telling us was naughty, my boy," Robin replies, crouching next to them. "But you did leave a note for us, which was a good thing." Roland smiles at that, and he echoes the expression. "But you were still naughty to leave like that. It's dangerous to be out by yourself this late at night."

"Mama kept me safe from Heaven."

Robin wants to continue, but stays silent at the small headshake from Regina. She cups Roland's face in her hands and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You had good intentions, handsome, but you were still naughty. Say goodbye to your mama, then we'll go home and back to bed. We can discuss your punishment in the morning."

"Yes, Mama Gina. I sorry."

"I know you are. Now go tell Mama goodbye."

Robin helps Regina to her feet as Roland turns back to end his conversation with Marian's headstone. "Are you all right, love?"

"I will be once we get him home and in bed." She yawns and leans into his side. 

"Bye-bye, Mama," Roland says wistfully, gently stroking the stone. "Happy birthday. I hope you're not sad anymore."

"We knew this would happen at some point. I just wasn't expecting it this soon."

"I know. We'll find something suitable for his punishment, Robin, but nothing too harsh. He's still just a little boy who misses his mama, after all."

"That he is. A few more hours before we determine his punishment won't hurt anyone, especially if we all get some sleep first."

When Roland finishes his goodbyes, Robin picks him up, not even shocked as the boy's head falls heavily against his shoulder. He takes Regina's hand again to be magically returned home, and Roland's already asleep before they get him undressed and back in his bed. They both kiss his forehead and tuck him in, then return to their own bed to fall into blissfully dreamless sleep once again.


End file.
